It is often desirable to lift heavy loads onto a vehicle for transport to another location and then unload the vehicle. Loads may be at remote locations where there are no machines to complete the loading process. For example, hunting areas are at remote locations and there may be no machinery to lift game such as deer, hogs, antelopes and the like onto a vehicle. Frequently, all-terrain vehicles are used for hunting because of their capability to access remote locations. It is necessary in many cases to be able to drag a dead game animal for a certain distance, pull the game animal to the vehicle, hoist the game animal above a loading bed of the vehicle, and then deposit the game animal onto the loading bed for transport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,019 describes a winching apparatus for an all-terrain vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,991 describes a vehicle-mounted hoist apparatus. These devices will lift a load and deposit the load onto the vehicle. There is no mechanism for dragging the game animal or drawing the game animal to the vehicle. Other limitations of these devices are that the boom height and angle are fixed, the winch is attached to the boom, the winch lifts only the weight and not the boom, and there are no means for driving the winch electrically. In addition, these systems are located at the rear or side of the vehicle and are not compatible with the use of a dumping bed.